Wookie's BDay
by FrankiezCrazy
Summary: Yah, hanya ff buatan author sinting berdasarkan momment ulang tahun bias ketiga saya/Isinya menceritakan telur ? /Humor gagal, saya kurang pandai buat humor *bow*/Mind to RnR?


_**June, 20th 2012 – 23.59 KST (Korea Selatan Time)**_

Malam ini begitu hening untuk kota Hongkong yang selalu bersinar terang. Sorotan lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi langit malam yang gelap, mengalahkan cahaya bintang yang perkasa. Tapi, kemana perginya orang-orang?

_**June, 21st 2012 – 00.00 KST**_

"**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida... Ryeowook-ie..."**

"**Shengri Kuaile Wookie Hyung"**

"**Happy Birthday Wookie-ya"**

PRANG...

PLOK...

BLUSH...

"KYAAAAA... Kalian semua keluar dari kamarku...!"

CPRAT...

"Hentikan semua ini, tak lucu!"

KRAK...

PYUR...

"Hentikan, kubilang hentikan...!"

**.**

**.**

Gelak tawa masih menyelimuti kamar hotel di salah satu skyscaper/gedung pencakar langit yang ada di Hongkong. Yah, dan ternyata masih ada orang yang berbuat ribut di malam selarut ini...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Super Junior Fanfiction (SJ-M 7 orang, yang lama)**

"**Special Ryeowook B'day"**

**SJ (c) SM Entertainment**

**This ff (c) HanJi84 a.k.a Frankie**

**.**

**Enjoy this, with NO Bashing!**

**.**

Sosok berperawakan mungil dengan wajah yang putih bersih dan jangan lupakan manisnya tahi lalat yang sudah bertengger di pipi kiri-nya sejak dulu, err... 'namja' itu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk berwarna ungu pastel.

SIIING.../hening/

"Sialan, jadi mereka semua bangun selarut ini untuk mengerjaiku? Dengan telur-telur yang bau-nya melebihi kata 'amis' dan tepung terigu yang sempat masuk ke saluran pernafasanku? Damn it!" umpat yeoja, eh namja manis itu sendirian di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah malam, kau masih saja menggunakan kata-kata kasar, hyung." Kyuhyun dengan kelopak matanya yang masih diselimuti 'belek'—ewww... sungguh merendahkan martabat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja tertampan sedunia—berjalan kearah namja mungil itu dengan sedikit senyuman 'smirk'.

Oh, suatu rencana sepertinya akan berjalan lancar, melihat sang mangsa menatap namja 'evil' itu dengan tampang polos penuh tanda tanya, alias 'tablo'.

'Eh, tunggu dulu, kulihat Kyuhyun tidak hadir saat member SJ-M yang lain mengerjaiku, jangan bilang kalau dia—"

KRAK...

PYUR...

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA... Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Wookie Hyung!" ia menepuk-nepuk bahu hyung yang lebih tua darinya dengan lendir telur yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dasar kau EVIL KYU—"

"Kau tahu, aku lebih senang dipanggil GAEM GYU, dibanding EVIL KYU!" Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kau... KAU MAGNAE KURANG AJAR...! TAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!" amarah Ryeowook akhirnya meledak juga, setelah sekian tahun terpendam dibalik suasana ceria yang begitu besar, layaknya Spongebob dengan tampangnya yang polos tanpa beban.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA... Hyung kau semakin tampan dengan telur yang menghiasi wajah—"

"Kita lihat siapa yang lebih tampan," namja mungil itu—Ryeowook—meraup lelehan telur yang mengotori wajah mulusnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

PLOK... (niatnya memeperi, saking semangatnya jadi menampar XD)

"KYAAAAA... Hyung jahat, jerawatku semakin banyak nanti..." jerit Kyuhyun sambil memegangi wajahnya yang berjerawat. XD

"Lalu, masalah buatku?" Ryeowook mengubah arah haluan, ia berbalik ke kamar mandi lagi. "Aku mau mandi(lagi)!" ujar sang Cristopher Robin ketus.

"Aku ikuuut... kita mandi berdua ya hyung..." Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang Ryeowook sambil tebar senyum 'yadong'.

"Sorry, tak ada ruang buatmu, CHO KYUHYUN!" Ryeowook memberi penekanan.

BRAKK...

Sukses hidung lancip milik Kyuhyun menghantam pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup rapat.

**_Frankie_**

_**June, 21st 2012 – 06.30 KST**_

Member SJ-M sudah berkumpul di depan lobby hotel tempat mereka bermalam, Hankyung—sang leader—menghitung jumlah pasukannya.

"Enam orang, kurang satu!" lapornya pada manager hyung yang sudah bersiap dibelakang kemudi van.

"Siapa?" tanya ahjussi dalam balutan stelan jas hitamnya.

"Ryeowook." Jawab Hankyung singkat.

Ahjussi itu menaikkan kacamata yang melorot di hidungnya. "Kemana bocah itu, ya?"

"Aku sudah hadir disini, kok, dari sejam yang lalu." Tiba-tiba saja 'bocah' yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan muncul dibalik punggung Siwon yang bertubuh besar. Rupanya sedari tadi tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil terhalang oleh tubuh Siwon yang besar.

Dan, terjadilah accident 'penggubrakan massal di depan lobby yang menjadi scandal baru bagi SJ-M'.

**_Frankie_**

_**At Van**_

Ryeowook berulang kali mengecek handphone-nya, berharap ada kiriman ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari seorang yang special darinya—Yesung Hyung.

"Kau kenapa, Wook?" Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah namja yang tengah menggalau itu menyapa. Yah, sudah sepatutnya seorang leader melakukan hal itu.

"Ani hyung." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala dan menatap kearah lain.

"Kau marah pada kami karena kejadian semalam(pembantaian Wookie)?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Ani."

"Ah, jangan begitu Wookie-ya, ini kan hari special mu jangan cemberut seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dilihat fans nanti, mereka akan kecewa. Apalagi kemarin fans di Taiwan mendonasikan 'seekor jerapah' untuk ulang tahunmu." Rayu Hanyung dengan sabar.

"Aku, aku sedih hyung... Yesung belum mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Buatku' padahal biasanya dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. Hueeee..." sukses namja manis itu menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang lain setelah mendengar tangisan Ryeowook di jok belakang.

"Ssstt... biarkan kami berdua, kalian nggak usah ikut campur! Ini masalah pribadi!" Hankyung sok main rahasia-rahasiaan.

"Ada apa sih, Ge? Kami juga ingin tahu, mungkin saja kami bisa membantu." Lelaki tembam berjulukan 'mochi'—Henry—itu merapatkan duduknya di sebelah 'naga'—Hankyung.

"Sudahlah kalian nggak usah campur tangan, ini urusan leader dan anak buah." Tegas Hankyung lagi.

"Yes, captain!"

SIING.../hening/

'Bagus, mereka anak-anak yang baik.' Gumam Hankyung dalam hati. "Sudahlah Wook, mungkin Yesung hyung sedang sibuk dengan urusannya." Ia mengelus surai merah namja dalam pelukannya. Masalah 'keharmonisan keluarga' rupanya.

"Apa mungkin Yesung marah karena aku tidak pernah menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di hari specialnya?" Ryeowook melontarkan 'puppy eyes'-nya pada Hankyung.

'Ahhh, dia manis sekali...' gumam Hankyung diluar kesadarannya. 'Oh, tidak Hankyung kau namja normal seperti namja yang ada dihadapanmu ini! Aku ini NORMAL!' Hankyung perang batin atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Hyung, wae?" Ryeowook mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hankyung.

"Ah, ani!"

"Tapi sebelum berangkat ke Hongkong dia cerita padaku, dalam 1 minggu terkhir ini jadwalnya kosong." Adu Ryeowook lagi, masih dengan mata sembab.

"1 minggu ya? Kita berangkat Hari Kamis lalu, sekarang Kamis juga? Yah, itu sudah seminggu Wookie..." Hankyung mengeluarkan saputangan biru muda dari kantongnya. "Nih, lap dulu air matamu, sepertinya kau harus dirias lagi nanti.

"Iya ya hyung, aku ini babbo, ya?" sahut Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

GUBRAK...

**_Frankie_**

_**June, 21st 2012 – 17.26 KST**_

Ryeowook merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphone hitam metalik-nya dari dalam saku.

Pip...

**7 Message(s) Receive**

"Aaahh..." pekiknya, matanya berbinar-binar.

.

**From : Eunhyuk Hyung**

"Saengil Chukkae Wookie... ingatlah, aku masih lebih tampan darimu meski kau pakai make up... tapi kuakui, kau semakin tampan di ultahmu yang ke 26!"

**From : Heechul Hyung**

"Saengil Chukkae, honey bunny sweety. My lovely Daughter... :D"

**From : Kangin Hyung**

"Hey Wook, Happy B'day ya... latih lagi pita suaramu itu, suaramu sangat memekakkan telinga! But, be a good guy, son!"

**From : Teukie Hyung**

"Wookie-ya, Happy Birthday... kami semua sangat mencintaimu :') Kau merupakan salah satu dari sejuta manusia yang bertalenta super!"

**From : Shindong Hyung**

"Saengil Chukkae my lovely dongsaeng... Kami sangat mencintai dirimu dan makanan kreasi buatanmumu yang enak-enak..."

**From : Sungmin Hyung**

"Hey, my DJ partner... kau sudah semakin tua sekarang! 26 tahun, kau terlihat dewasa... Saengil Chukkae, beb..."

**From : Kibumie**

"Yak, harusnya kita seumur, tapi kau malah mendahuluiku hari ini! Saengil Chukkae (hyung), Agustus nanti aku juga 26 tahun, jadi aku tak harus susah-susah untuk memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'hyung' lagi. :D"

.

"Mana pesan dari Yesung Hyung?" desahnya frustasi. "Dia belum mengucapkannya hingga sore ini! Aku benci Yesung Hyung! Dia telah melupakan hari specialku!" pekiknya keras di ruang rias yang sepi itu.

**_Frankie_**

_**At Jetplane**_

_**June, 21st 2012 – 20.00 KST**_

Yah sampai saat ini si 'Babbo Ddangko's Father' belum mengirimi Ryeowook pesan selamat ulang tahun. Bahkan hingga perjalanan pulang kembali ke Korea Selatan usai konser SJ-M tadi siang, Yesung masih belum mengirimkan pesannya.

"Dia belum mengirimnya juga?" Hankyung menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan. "Tidur?" desahnya pelan. Melihat Ryeowook tertidur di kursinya, bersandar pada bahu Donghae yang juga tertidur di sebelahnya, ada bekas jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya.

Hankyung merogoh saku celana denimnya. Ia menekan beberapa digit nomor telepon di layar handphonenya. "Yeobboseo... Yesung-ah kami di pesawat dalam perjalanan pulang—"

**_Frankie_**

_**June, 21st 2012 – 21.00 KST**_

"Wook, kita sudah sampai di Korea..." Siwon menggoyangkan tubuh Ryeowook halus.

"Eungh..." Ryeowook menggeliat-geliat malas.

"Ayo, pesawat sudah take off sejak tadi dan yang lain sudah turun!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Siwon menarik lengan kecil milik Ryeowook, membuat namja yang belum 100% nyawanya terkumpul itu kalang-kabut atas perlakuan sang kuda—Siwon.

"Tunggu sebentar Siwon Hyung... bagaimana jika nyawaku masih tertinggal di tempat duduk?" Ryeowook menepis tangan kekar Siwon yang mencengkram lengannya kuat.

"Ayolah cepat, nanti kita tertinggal van dan dikejar fans! Kau mau?" bentak Siwon keras.

... Ryeowook terdiam, ia menurut apa kata 'Hyung Besar'-nya itu dan mengekor dibelakang.

Siwon sudah jauh melangkah masuk ke gedung bandara, semantara Ryeowook masih berdiri di pintu keluar pesawat. Ia mulai menuruni anak-anak tangga pesawat dengan malas.

GREP...

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, sangaaat erat!

"AAAAA..." teriak Ryeowook, member SJ-M yang sudah jauh berada didepan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

Orang yang memeluk Ryeowook itu membalikkan tubuh 'mangsa'-nya.

"Ye, Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook terbelalak kaget melihat sosok yang sangat errr... antara ia benci dan cinta. "Yesung Hyung..." ia belas memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar itu erat.

"Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya, sebelum jam 12 teng dan 21 belum berganti 22, aku akan mengucapkannya sekarang, didepan para fans yang setia, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAAAAA, WOOKIE CHAGIII...! Aku tetap mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah melupakan hari specialmu, aku hanya membuat sebuah, err—"

PLOK...

"—KEJUTAAAAAN..."

Lagi-lagi telur mendarat di wajah milik 'seorang Ryeowook' kali ini berasal dari orang yang sangat sangat sangat ia cintai...

* * *

**_FIN_**

**AN : Yah, author menulisnya ketika baru bangun tidur, nggak lupa Sholat Subuh dulu, hehehe... selesainya jam 7, yang jelas sehari sebelum ultahnya Wookppa :D Endingnya GAJE abizzzz...!**

**Entah kenapa ide yang kacau seperti ini mengalir di otak miring milik saya, muehehehe... hanya keinget sama b'day my Wookie yeobo...**

**Dan yang bikin saya bangga sekaligus bingung, ini adalah ff special b'day pertama saya, dan buat Wookppa, bukan Hangege, hueeeeee... T.T**

**Disini cast-nya SJ-M yang lama, padahal keterangan waktunya tahun 2012, ya, aku sangat merindukan HanGege, hueeeeee... ini gara-gara kemarin lihat foto HanGege di sebuah PersCon.**

**.**

**Oke, sekarang siapa yang mau gaplokin saya, silahkan datang ke rumah... alamatnya minta sama ketua RT saya... Kheheheh... (Evil laugh, digampar Kyuppa)**

**#Happy26thRyeowook**

**_FrankiezCrazy_**


End file.
